vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sulez Family
The Sulez Family is a family of hunters featured in The Vampire Diaries novel series. They are old and powerful residents of Fell's Church. History The Old One's Attack The Sulez family, with a rich heritage of hunter-slayers, had many indiscretions with an Old One named Klaus. During Meredith's third birthday, her grandparents were sitting Meredith and her twin brother Cristian. Meredith had been told for many years that on this day, her grandfather had lost his mind and became aggressive toward his wife and grandchildren, and thus killing Meredith's grandmother. Because this is a difficult day for her parents, they celebrate her birthday to May 30th instead of June 6th, as it became too difficult for them to celebrate on the anniversary of her true birthday. Meredith later finds that instead, an Old One named Klaus had attacked the family, not her grandfather. Klaus had invaded their home, killing the guards and her grandmother. Meredith's grandfather was lucid the day of the attack, but unable to protect his family from Klaus. Klaus drank from Meredith and Cristian, and forced Meredith to drink Cristian’s blood as well. Their parents, Gabriella and Nando come home early to find the macabre event. Though it is not explained why in the book, Gabriella asserts that she was unable to move, and therefore unable to protect her children. When Meredith bites Klaus on the arm, he decides to leave her behind instead of taking both children. Klaus tells Meredith’s parents that the only way to keep Meredith alive now is to feed her a tablespoon of blood per week, which they have done ever since via blood sausages and blood pudding. Klaus escapes with Cristian in tow. For the next ten years thereafter on Meredith and Cristian's birthday, her parents receive a picture of Cristian, noting his growth and progress. The pictures stopped during the teenage years, but more recently her parents have begun to receive them again. In the pictures, Cristian has a full set of fangs and appears as though he as grown, while at the same time being a vampire. Stefan remarks that he has never seen or heard of a vampire being able to grow and develop, but he is unsure of what Klaus is capable of. Meredith, as a result, also has some vampiric abilities, such as agility and speed. Elena describes Meredith's canine teeth as 'kitten teeth.' The day after the attack, Meredith's grandfather becomes dazed and mute. He is later sent to an institution. End of The Sulez Family's Nightmare Caroline finds out about the attack through her mother, who had discussed the attack with and Meredith's mother. Caroline decides to throw a birthday party for Meredith on Meredith's true birthday. Klaus soon comes to town and the main characters do not know how to destroy him. However, Elena finds that there is a person who survived an attack from Klaus long ago. Realizing it is her grandfather who survived the attack, Meredith decides to visit him in the institution to seek out more information on the Old One. During the visit, in a violent outburst, the old man reveals the weakness of the vampire, white ash wood. Stefan manages to find some white ash wood to take down Klaus, but decides to face the ancient vampire alone. Meredith, Matt, and Bonnie secretly follow Stefan to the fight in spite of his wishes. Stefan faces Klaus, while Matt and Meredith fight against Tyler. Matt is beaten by Tyler leaving him unconscious. Meredith confronts Tyler, who is surprised by her alacrity. Tyler is injured, and Meredith left in poor condition. Caroline hits Tyler in the head, knocking him out cold. At the end of the fight, Klaus is destroyed by Elena and ghosts of the Civil War. This partially frees the mind of Meredith's grandfather, who reveals several secrets to Meredith before his death. Dalcrest College's Final Battle Years later, Ethan Crane, and the Vitale Society manage to resurrect Klaus using his descendants's blood and Cristian Sulez's body. Klaus uses the ritual of resurrection to bring back all his servants, including Katherine von Swartzschild. Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Zander, Bonnie, Meredith Sulez, the Original Pack and others confronted the Old One and his army. At the end Cristian / Klaus is defeated by Meredith and Elena. Cristian died and Klaus was completely destroyed. Family Members *'Leonardo Rodriguez (Meredith's Grandfather)' - was a former hunter-slayer along with his wife Beatrisa. On 6 June, 1977, Leonardo was attacked by Klaus, though he suffered only minor injuries while his wife was killed, granddaughter became a half-vampire and grandson was kidnapped. The following day, Gabriella's father seemed to lose his ability to speak, and became violent. Fearful that he might harm others or himself, Gabriella and Fernando took him to a mental hospital in West Virginia. There, he was visited by his family, who he sometimes recognized and sometimes did not, as well as by Alaric Saltzman, who was researching victims of vampire attacks. On 20 June, 1992, Meredith, along with Bonnie McCullough, Stefan Salvatore and Matt Honeycutt, visited her grandfather in order to find out how to wound Klaus. Though he initially remained silent, he began shouting hysterically about white ash wood. Meredith and her friends were asked to leave while nurses attended to him. At some point after Klaus's death, Meredith went to visit her grandfather. He appeared to be at least a little better, and told her about the family's fighting stave. He died within roughly two months after her visit. *'Beatrisa Rodriguez (Meredith's Grandmother)' - was a hunter-slayer and member of the Rodriguez and Sulez family. She and her husband had a daughter named Gabriella, who, with her own husband Fernando Sulez, chose not to follow in her ancestors' footsteps. On 6 June, 1977, Beatrisa and her husband were present at the Sulez house for Cristian and Meredith's third birthday. However, they were attacked by Klaus, who attacked Gabriella's parents. Unlike her husband, Beatrisa was not manipulated by Klaus, however, the evil vampire controlled Fernando's mind, and ordered him to attack his wife. She died during the attack, however, was not mentioned if Klaus or her husband was who ended her life. *'Fernando "Nando" Sulez' - is the husband of Gabriella Sulez and father of Cristian and Meredith. Unlike the rest of his family, Fernando chose not to be a hunter-slayer, as did his wife. Unlike his wife, Fernando has no interest in the supernatural at first, however, after the kidnapping of his son at the hands of one of the most powerful and primitive vampires, he reconsiders becoming involved and maintaining the security of his family against one supernatural threat. Like the rest of his family, he protects Meredith, and helping her to feed (blood), because the consequences of Klaus' attack. *'Gabriella Sulez (née Rodriguez)' - was a former hunter-slayer and daughter of Leonardo and Beatrisa Rodriguez. She married Fernando Sulez and had two children named Meredith and Cristian. She was trained as a hunter-slayer, and presumably wielded the Rodriguez fighting stave. She went to college and befriended a Welsh student named Meredith. She married Fernando Sulez and the two of them stopped being hunter-slayers. On 6 June, 1974, Gabriella gave birth to twins; Meredith, after her friend from college, and Cristian. *'Meredith Sulez' - is the daughter Gabriella and Fernando Sulez as well as a hunter-slayer. At an early age, Meredith and her family were attacked by an Old One, causing serious consequences for all members of the Sulez family. To protect of Klaus or other supernatural being, Meredith keeps all the secrets of her family, and does her best to avoid talking about it, but Meredith is very loyal and loving to her parents and grandparents. After the events of the original series, Meredith slowly revealing the story of his family. Meredith reveals she is a hunter-slayer, a person who hunts down and kills Old Ones, Vampires, Kitsune (Fox Spirits), Werewolves and many other paranormal creatures that wreak havoc. Meredith entrusts her trust in Stefan, Elena, Matt and Mrs. Flowers with her secret as it against her apparent "code" that she can't tell anyone about her occupation. Meredith also has a Fighting Stave she "ransacked" from her parents' attic that is tipped with Iron (for Kitsune), Wood (for Vampires), White Ash Wood (for Old Ones), Poison (for humans), Vervain (for Vampires) and Silver (for Werewolves). *'Cristian Sulez' - is the twin brother of Meredith, son of Gabriella and Fernando Sulez, and grandson of Beatrisa and Leonardo Rodriguez (who is in a mental ward.) When Klaus attacked Cristian and Meredith, he was attempting to capture both of them but failed in capturing Meredith, instead, he got her twin brother Cristian. Meredith was half-human, half-vampire as a result. He died when Klaus was destroyed by Elena and Meredith. Family Tree Relative *Alaric K. Saltzman - is Meredith Sulez's husband and a former teacher at Robert E. Lee High School. He attended Duke University and studies the supernatural. He helps Meredith during the final fight against Klaus. Enemies *'Klaus' - is one of the first and powerful vampires in the history. He is of unknown age, earliest memory is of carrying a bronze axe, placing his inception in the Bronze Age (4500 BC - 3200 BC). He fought in the Trojan War (1194 BC - 1184 BC), was part of Alexander the Great's army (336 BC - 326 BC) and witnessed the death of Julius Caesar on March 15, 44 BC, and in the wars that led to the Roman Empire's downfall (on the Germanic side) in AD 456. In the late XX century, Klaus attacked a family of hunters in the New World. Klaus kidnapping a boy named Cristian Sulez, and turned his sister into a half vampire. During the attack, the grandmother of the children died, and the grandfather of the twins is mentally damaged, causing his insane. Sometime later, Klaus returns to destroy two vampires, but in the end the old vampire is destroyed by ghosts, releasing the old man's mind, and ending the nightmare of more than a decade ago. Meredith along with the help of Elena Gilbert, and Cristian's support, Klaus was completely destroyed, ending the nightmare of Sulez Family after decades of suffering. *'The Old Ones' - In order to prevent further suffering and terror, Meredith helps her friends and allies to find and destroy all the Old Ones. Celine, Davos and Solomon were destroyed thanks to Meredith, Elena and their friends. In the series, Sulez Family not appear, however, shares some characteristics with the Fell Family. During the killings of members of the Council in Mystic Falls, Meredith Fell suspect an entity that has already been done in the past. She reveals to Elena that her grandmother told her about the rings of resurrection and the consequences of cheating death on several occasions. The older members of the two families were attacked by vampires. (Thomas and Honoria Fell were attacked by Stefan. Leonardo and Beatrisa Rodriguez were attacked by Klaus.) Trivia *In the series and books, these characters are the keys revelation against the powerful enemies. *In both versions, these characters (except Meredith in the books and TV series, with her grandfather in the books) do not appear, only mentioned. *In the books, the grandfather of Meredith reveals the weakness of an Old One, but in the TV series, Isobel Flemming, John Gilbert, and Johnathan Gilbert do this role. *The origin of the Sulez Family is unknown, however, they are mighty hunters, they may have had to do with the absence of the Old Ones in Novels. *The Sulez Family shares certain similarities with The Valerious Family (Van Helsing (2004)) **Both families are the direct opposition of old and powerful evil vampires (Klaus, and Dracula). **The last members of both families are a man and a woman, where the man is captured by the antagonist. (Klaus captured to Cristian, and Dracula captured to Velkan). Chronology Generally, like other characters, the Sulez Family has some alterations in its history and timeline. *Meredith mentions (The Fury) that her grandfather was attacked before she and her brother were born, but in Dark Reunion, she mentions that the attack was in her third birthday. *During the attack, her grandfather attacked his wife, but eventually revealed that she was attacked by Klaus. *After the attack, Meredith mentions that her grandparents survived, but eventually, she mentions that her grandmother died. See also Category:Families Category:Novel Characters